1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for attaching slide fastener elements directly to the fabric of a garment or the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a sewing machine attachment or modification adapted to stitch uniformly spaced slide fastener elements directly to fabric without an intervening tape. The invention may be regarded as an improvement over the apparatus for the same purpose disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 921,745, filed by Jonathan Foults on July 3, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,421, issued Oct. 2, 1979.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the above-identified specification there was disclosed an apparatus for sewing U-shaped slide fastener elements directly to the fabric of a garment or the like. While the apparatus described in that disclosure is meritorious and desirable in every way, the present invention relates to an advancement, or an improvement, on the Foults apparatus.